Integrated circuits may include capacitors as well as other devices. Capacitors, for example, may be realized in many ways such as MOS structures or a in the back end of line (BEOL) as part of the metallization layers. However, many capacitor designs require much space and an active area of the substrate or metallization area must be sacrificed. In circuits with large capacitor requirements, it may even be necessary to use external capacitors. New ways of making semiconductor structures are needed.